A Story of Bella
by mathea
Summary: Well really it is just a story with twists and turns I just make it up as i go alond...rated T for just in case.


**Okay well I know that this isn't the best! I mean give me a break I just enjoy writing!**

**This is my favorite book in the world and I can not wait until the fourth book and the movie that is coming out soon! Also I do not own Twilight but it is one of the most romantic, action, and realistic fiction book that I have ****EVER ****read! So I hope you like it and I don't like trash reviews but I can't stop you. Also trash reviews and telling me how I can make something better is different and I love to hear how I can always write my stories better. Thank you! Plus starts out of the blue so you have to at least have read ****Twilight**** and ****New Moon.**

Chapter One

Edward pressed a peck softly against the top of my head. "Edward", I hesitated. "I think that I might go over to Jakes house tonight", I softly whispered not even sure that he could hear me. "Bella I am not going to let you jump of a cliff or whatever you to do with that werewolf", he replied raising his voice a bit. "You will never forgive me for that will you? I mean I hang out with vampires! Seriously what's the difference?", I screamed in a whisper aware of Charlie in the kitchen. "Well vampires don't get mad so easily! Werewolves can lose their temper very easy and if you stand to close…..", he drifted off. "He's not that way! He's different and your not my dad", I raised my voice some more, "You never give him enough credit"! I wrapped my arms around my legs lifting them to the couch and burying my face in my knees. "Look I'm sorry…It's just that there is the whole vampires vs. werewolves and it's just my instincts", he said in a calm voice stroking my hair. I lifted up my head so my chin was posted up on my knees. "You mean I can go"? "…..Yes…..",he hesitated…."If you come home no later than 10:00". "fine".

**Later-**

I was sort of nervous just showing up at his house. I thought that I should have at least called but I was so afraid that he would say no, but as I turned at the curb I saw the door open and he came out. His short hair hitting his cheek from the wind. He wasn't my Jacob, but he was Jacob.

He ran up to me and squeezed me into a big tight bear hug…..well I guess you could call it that. "I can't believe you came over! How did you get him to say yes? What have you been up too? Can I get you something to drink", Jacob rambled all in one breath! "Jacob it's okay ", I stopped him from going anymore. "Well do you want to come inside", he asked in a calmer voice? "Well let's just take a walk on the beach", I suggested.

It took a little bit to get there but when we did he slid his warm toasty hand around mine. It scared me at first because I am so used to the icy cold hand that I usually grasp.

"Can I talk to you for a second", Jacob asked. "Sure..", I replied not sure where this was coming from. We sat on "our" tree. "look I'm just wondering what you see in that big leech", he sounded disgusted. "Look stop it he is my life…he holds me together and this might sound cheesy but he …..is my love at first sight", I said. "Can't I be that", he raised his voice? "I'm sorry but he is my love and you are like my brother that is how it's supposed to be". "I don't see why you like that stupid blood sucker" he whispered. "I can't take this anymore", I said as I got up and walked away. He pulled my arm. "Look I'm sorry", he said and patted the root next to him. "No! I am sick and tired of hearing I'm sorry", I yelled. He got up and pulled my arm with all of his force! "let go of me you jerk", I screamed! "Maybe if you weren't going out with a filthy maggot ", he yelled back. " Stop it I love him and I can never love you like that", I screamed in his face! All of a sudden he started to grow his muscles got bigger and flinched as pieces of clothes flew everywhere! As I opened my eyes a big monster kneeled above me. His teeth snapping around as foam fell everywhere! The worst part though was that the monster in front of me, the monster that was about to kill me was my Jacob!

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I will update soon! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
